extremeanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
El Loco Rojo
El Loco Rojo, also known by his kayfabe real name Ricardo Arredondo, is a member of the XAWA roster played by Michael Riley. Career Early run with XAWA (2014) Rojo debuted on the final episode of LiveWire in a gauntlet versus Cyrus Mason. He would lose to Mason, and would then challenge Chaos Zero to a Mexican Death Match at Anarchy Colloseum V, in which he would also lose. Rojo's character was portrayed as a bumbling luchador who believes he is the greatest luchador in all of Mexico, despite being overweight and not at all athletic. He originally wore a green mask, which offset the rest of his outfit, which was completely red. Rojo appeared at the 2015 reunion show Reunited We Stand in a triple threat match between himself, Chaos Zero and Taven, a match he lost. He then appeared for the short-lived Hardcore Zone Wrestling promotion, in which he captured the HZW Hardcore Championship once during the promotions six-week run. In 2017, he appeared at Red, White & Bruised on the Highway to Hell in the Yager Memorial Battle Royal, entering at number two and nearly immediately being tossed out by Deacon Storm. Second run with XAWA (2018–present) Rojo returned to the XAWA at the 2018 show Redemption on the Road 2 Ruin in a thumb wrestling match with Chaos Zero, which ended in a draw when both men failed to answer a ten-count. Rojo then appeared at Highway to Hell in a battle royal to determine a number one contender to the XAWA World Heavyweight Championship. He would enter the match and immediately jump back over the barricade to eliminate himself. Heel run At Lethal Lottery, Rojo faced Trinity Parker in a randomly drawn match. Parker would defeat him, but not before revealing that the green mask he wore originally belonged to his half-sister Jade, who wrestled years ago in Mexico as Mint Dragon, and that he stole the mask from her unconsious body after she was struck by a car. This immediately turned Rojo heel, and he would get his rematch with Parker at Laid to Rest, defeating her in a Mystery Mayhem match. He would then attack American Hillbilly off-camera, and insert himself in the XAWA World Heavyweight Championship match against Taven and The Alien. While he wouldn't win the title, he wasn't involved in the decision. Rojo began 2019 by challenging Taven for the XAWA World Heavyweight Championship again at Awakening, losing to him. Rojo then turned his attention to Deacon Storm and the XAWA International Championship he held. At the beginning of Recoil, Rojo attacked Parker backstage and stole her ring, which kept the Husk from appearing, and a diary that belong to his half-sister Jade. As a result, Parker fragmented into Husk and subsequently wrestled Blackheart for the XAWA Hardcore Championship, losing. Because of this, she was not able to attend the International Championship match between Rojo and Storm, and Rojo, using low blows after the referee was knocked down, pinned Storm and won his first singles championship in the XAWA. Storm was not pleased by this turn of events and used his rematch clause to challenge Rojo again. Cyrus Mason, who also had a rematch clause from a previous reign, also invoked to be added to the match, making it a triple threat match. XAWA Administrative made the match a ladder match, and at Thunderstruck, Rojo defeated Storm and Mason to retain. However, following the match, Jade resurfaced, calling Rojo by his real name (the first time his real first name was ever revealed on television) and savagely attacking Rojo, taking back her signature mask and leaving Rojo without a facial covering, though he remained off-screen. In the weeks since, Rojo completely disappeared from television. He was ordered to defend the International Championship at Red, White & Bruised against Nightmare, whether or not he has a mask, and if he didn't appear, he would be stripped of the championship. Rojo did, in fact, show up at the event, sporting a brand-new red mask, completing his ensemble. He would, subsequently, defeat Nightmare to retain his title. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Codo Loco ''(Discus elbow smash) ** ''Sin Simpatía (Chickenwing over-the-shoulder crossface) * Signature moves ** Spinning back kick ** Mutliple elbow drops ** Arm wringer ** Somersault senton * Entrance themes ** "Crazy" by Cut Down Clay (November 18, 2014 – August 26, 2018) ** "Rabia" by Nonpoint (October 28, 2018 – present) Championships and accomplishments * Hardcore Zone Wrestling ** HZW Hardcore Champion (1 time) * eXtreme Anarchy Wrestling Association ** XAWA International Champion (1 time) Category:XAWA talent Category:XAWA debuts in 2014 Category:XAWA International Champions